Idealny Świat
by Rani-Tamaro
Summary: Eren jakimś dziwnym sposobem znalazł się w zwyczajnym świecie wolnym od tytanów, gdzie wszyscy wiedli całkiem szczęśliwy Z czasem jednak zaczyna tęsknić za wyzwaniami starego świata, .. jak do niego wrócić? Lekkie EreRi


Czasem życie sprawia nam większe niespodzianki, niż byśmy się tego spodziewali. Nieraz są one przyjemne, czasem zupełnie przykre, a jeszcze kiedy indziej… Wprawiają nas w zagubienie i zaskoczenie.

* * *

- Eren – znam ten głos… - Eren! Spóźnimy się do szkoły – zaraz po tych słowach ktoś mną potrząsnął. Otworzyłem zaskoczony oczy i rozejrzałem się dokoła. Byłem w jakimś dziwnym pokoju, a obok mnie stała Mikasa.

- E… Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytałem niepewnie i przetarłem oczy. Nie podobało mi się to miejsce.

- Pośpiesz się, Eren – odezwała się dziewczyna i wyszła z pokoju. Niepewnie wyszedłem z łóżka, po czym ubrałem się w jakieś ubranie, które wisiało na drzwiach szafki. Z czasem zdając się na intuicje, wyszedłem z pokoju i zszedłem po schodach. Wtedy zobaczyłem coś, co niemal doprowadziło mnie do łez. W kuchni stała mama i robiła śniadanie, zaś przy stole siedział tata. Nie wierzyłem w to, co widzę, jednak nie mogłem zbyt długo stać jak kołek.

- Spóźnimy się, Eren – usłyszałem, po czym w usta został wepchnięty mi tost oraz oberwałem z jakiejś ciężkiej torby, którą rzuciła mi Mikasa. Nie dała nawet mi odpowiedzieć, gdyż złapała mnie za nadgarstek i wyciągnęła z domu.

- D-dokąd idziemy? – zapytałem, kiedy już przewiesiłem torbę przez ramię i wyjąłem tosta z ust.

- Do szkoły, jak codziennie – zauważyła ta, nie przestając mnie ciągnąć. Te słowa nieco zbiły mnie z tropu.

- Szkoły? A co z armią? – zapytałem, powoli kończąc jeść swojego tosta. W tej chwili zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę i dziewczyna poprawiła swój szalik.

- Jaką armią? – wydawała się nieco zaskoczona. Zaraz przyłożyła mi dłoń do czoła, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie mam gorączki. – Dobrze się czujesz?

- T-tak… - odparłem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Chodźmy dalej! – zarządziłem zaraz, a ta nieco niepewnie ruszyła ze mną do przodu. Po drodze dotarli do nas nasi Armin, Jean, Connie… Był z nimi też Marco! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę go na własne oczy! Po drodze dołączyły do nas też dziewczyny. Wszyscy, których znałem z oddziałów rekrutów, w tej chwili prowadzili beztroskie, szkolne życie.

* * *

Wspólnie przebyta droga wydawała się być naprawdę krótka, szczegółem było to, że kiedy tylko weszliśmy do sali lekcyjnej, zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Nim się obejrzałem wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, byłem zmuszony domyślić się, że siedzę w ostatniej ławce przy oknie. Kiedy tylko przy niej usiadłem, do klasy wszedł nikt inny jak Levi! Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jak to wszystko nie trzyma się kupy! Kapitan był nauczycielem japońskiego… i to całkiem surowym, jak dowiedziałem się z wyników mojego ostatniego egzaminu… Tylko nie mam pojęcia, kiedy niby go pisałem…

* * *

Lekcje sunęły jedna za drugą. Na szczęście między nimi mogłem pogadać ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy poruszałem tematy tytanów, patrzeli na mnie, jakbym zwariował… Chyba nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszeli… Więc… w jakim to miejscu się znalazłem? Kiedy minęła ostatnia lekcja, wszyscy rozeszli się na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że uczęszczam na kółko japońskiego… Dość szybko i nieco nerwowo wkroczyłem do sali, w której miały odbywać się zajęcia. Właściwie nie wiem czego się bałem… Może tego, że w tym miejscu moje stosunki i kapitana są całkowicie inne?

- Dzień dobry, kapi… proszę pana – przywitałem się niemrawo i zająłem jedno z wolnych miejsc. Dość szybko się okazało, że tego dnia jestem jedynym uczniem, który przyszedł na kółko. Możliwe, że przez to, nim dłużej siedziałem na miejscu, tym bardziej się denerwowałem.

- Eren – odezwał się ten nagle, a ja wręcz podskoczyłem na krześle. – Chyba się mnie nie boisz – zadrwił. Tak, z charakteru to mój stary, dobry kapitan.

- Nie, kapi… proszę pana – odpowiedziałem z delikatnym uśmiechem. Jakoś ciężko było mi się od niego powstrzymać, w końcu… w miejscu… a może świecie, z którego pochodzę między nami było coś więcej.

- Pokaż co napisałeś – zażądał, odkładając inne papiery na bok. Niemrawo spojrzałem na kartkę, a potem na niego. Tak naprawdę nic sensownego nie napisałem… Niechętnie podniosłem się z miejsca i podszedłem do biurka, wręczając mu moją pracę. Ten z niezwykłą obojętnością sięgnął po nią i zaczął czytać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułem się niczym dziecko, które ma zaraz otrzymać naganę.

- Odszedłeś od tematu i źle napisałeś to kanji – powiedział nagle, wskazując na jeden z krzaczków, który napisałem. – Na przyszłość nie pisz fantasy – dodał, oddając mi pracę, po czym wrócił do sprawdzania jakiś testów innych klas. Stałem przez chwilę patrząc na niego, aż w końcu wyszedłem z klasy.

* * *

Powrót do domu z przyjaciółmi był niezwykle przyjemny, chyba nigdy wcześniej, nie rozmawiałem z nimi tak swobodnie. Kiedy już wraz z Mikasą wróciliśmy do domu, przywitała nas moja mama. Spojrzałem na nią, znów będąc bliskim płaczu. Tutaj ona dalej żyła i najwidoczniej miała się dobrze… Jak chciałbym jej powiedzieć, że za nią tak tęskniłem, że brakuje mi jej… Niestety, tutaj była cały czas i pewnie też pomyślałaby, że jestem chory… Reszta dnia mijała mi tak spokojnie, rozmowy z rodzicami, z Mikasą… Niczym za starych, dobrych lat. Czyżby to miejsce było idealne? Nawet jeśli nie, chyba chcę zostać tutaj na zawsze…

* * *

Dni mijają tak szybko, już nawet nie orientuję się, ile czasu jestem tutaj… Jednak jedno jest pewne, w tym miejscu wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni i chyba chcę, aby tak pozostało. No… mimo iż czasem chciałbym z kimś porozmawiać o tamtym "świecie". Chociaż… muszę też przyznać, że czuję się samotny, ale mam przecież tylu przyjaciół…

- Eren – ten głos… dlaczego to on musi sprowadzać mnie na ziemię…

- Tak, proszę pana? – pytam, podnosząc wzrok znad kartki. Znów nikt inny nie przyszedł na zajęcia klubowe, szczerze powiedziawszy to się nie dziwię. Levi jako nauczyciel jest równie surowy, jak ten Levi, którego doskonale znam…

- Skup się – odpowiada tylko i wraca do poprawiania porozrzucanych kartek na biurku. Z czasem zaczyna też zbierać jakieś papierki z ziemi i układać kredę równo. Na sam ten widok nie potrafię się nie uśmiechnąć, w końcu on zawsze lubił sprzątać, a może po prostu nie lubił bałaganu.

- Już skończyłem – odezwałem się w końcu i jak to zazwyczaj bywa, odłożyłem kartkę na jego biurku.

- Zaczekaj – zażądał, kiedy już miałem wyjść z pomieszczenia. Wiedząc, że w tych słowach kryje się kolejny rozkaz, podszedłem do biurka i spojrzałem na niego. Chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd tu jestem, pomyślałem, że chciałbym wpić się w jego usta, nie zważając na żadne konsekwencje… W ciszy obserwowałem, jak ten czyta moją kolejną pracę… Szkoda, że sam nie pamiętałem, co w niej zawarłem.

- Nie rozumiem twojego żartu, aby we wszystkich pracach nazywać mnie "kapitanem". – rzucił nagle i wcisnął mi w ręce kartkę z dzisiejszą pracą. W ten sposób chyba chciał zmusić mnie do czytania. Niepewnie zacząłem sunąć wzrokiem po tekście, myśląc, że z każdym zdaniem zapadnę się pod ziemię. J-jak ja mogłem napisać takie rzeczy?! D-dobrze, może szybkie streszczenie walki z tytanem nie jest źle napisane, ale… opisywanie takich rzeczy o mnie i Levim, było na pewno złym pomysłem na pracę do szkoły.

- Wyjaśnisz mi to? – znów zażądał, stukając palcami w biurko. Przełknąłem cicho ślinę, nie mogę się go bać… To tylko pogorszy sprawę.

- T-to dlatego… - zacząłem, ale zaraz zagryzłem dolną wargę. "Dlatego, że w "świecie", z którego pochodzę jesteśmy kochankami, a ja za tobą tęskniłem"? Przecież nie mogę mu tego do diabła powiedzieć! Chociaż…

* * *

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale od tamtej feralnej pracy zdobyłem sobie słuchacza moich opowieści. Nie sądziłem, że Levi będzie w stanie słuchać tego, co opowiadam o tytanach, o murze Marii, o armii, o zwiadowcach, o Mikasie i innych przyjaciołach, o mnie i o nim. Chyba nawet zacząłem myśleć, że ten wierzy we wszystkie moje słowa.

- Więc mówisz, że jesteś tytanem, tak?

- Tak, a pan jest liderem oddziału do spraw specjalnych – tłumaczyłem. – Moja moc może pomóc ludzkości, więc zostałem wcielony do pańskiego oddziału – ciągnąłem dalej. To musiało brzmieć niezwykle absurdalnie, szczególnie w tym świecie, w którym wszyscy żyli nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Na dalsze tłumaczenie Levi już nie odpowiadał, po prostu zajmował się swoją pracą, słuchając tego, co mówię. Czasem pomagałem mu, przykładowo zdejmując jakieś rzeczy z wysokich półek, przecież na swój wiek był dość niski. Jednak on zawsze się na to denerwował, mówiąc, że sobie poradzi.

* * *

- Nie chcesz wrócić do domu? – padło nagle pytanie, które przerwało ciszę między nami. Zaraz po nim odezwał się piorun, na zewnątrz rozpętała się niezwykła burza.

- Nie potrafię… - odparłem cicho, w końcu wiedziałem, o który dom chodzi mojemu nauczycielowi. Widać było, że nie przejął się moimi słowami. To było oczywiste, przecież tutaj jego pracą jest nauczanie i to na nie poświęca każdą wolną chwilę… Możliwe, że dlatego jest jednym z najbardziej wychwalanych nauczycieli w szkole. Sam mogłem tylko obserwować, jak bardzo poświęca na to swój czas.

- W szkole chyba nikogo nie ma – zauważyłem nagle, robiło się późno, ale on nie miał zamiaru przeszkadzać. Po prostu zbył moją uwagę… Westchnąłem cicho i zbliżyłem się do niego, po czym delikatnie go pocałowałem. Odepchnął mnie wręcz natychmiast, co było oczywiste.

- Wiesz, ile bakterii jest w ustach?! – warknął na mnie zły. Zaśmiałem się tylko, już raz próbowałem to zrobić, ale wtedy dostałem też za to, że jestem jego uczniem.

- Proszę… - szepnąłem, robiąc smutną minę. Chyba zaczynałem za tym tęsknić, za moim Levim i tym jego unikaniem moich pocałunków.

- Nie, to obrzydliwe – burknął tamten, wracając do swojej pracy. Westchnąłem cicho, w tym niczym nie różnił się od mojego Leviego.

* * *

- A jeśli nigdy nie wrócę do domu? – znów rozmawiam z nim w tej głupiej sali. Zaczynam jej całym sercem nienawidzić, jakby była twórcą moich problemów.

- To będziesz musiał zabrać się za naukę – rzucił po prostu. Czasem zaczynała mnie denerwować ta jego szczerość. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i podszedłem do niego.

- Tylko raz – poprosiłem i nim otrzymałem odpowiedź, wpiłem się w jego usta. Tym razem nie odtrącił mnie, co niezwykle mnie ucieszyło, bo w końcu miałem kawałek swojego Leviego. Kiedy tylko odsunąłem się od niego, nagle zacząłem czuć się coraz słabszy, aż w końcu upadłem.

* * *

- Eren – słyszałem jego głos, jednak kiedy otworzyłem oczy nie byłem w klasie, ba, nie byłem nawet w szkole. Zaraz podniosłem się do siadu i zacząłem rozglądać, był to mój stary, dobry pokój w piwnicy zamku, a przede mną stał nikt inny, jak Levi, ubrany jedynie w koszulę i trzymający dwa kubki kawy.

- Jak dobrze cię widzieć! – krzyknąłem szczęśliwy i mocno go do siebie przyciągnąłem, ten jednak zaraz uderzył mnie z łokcia, tak chyba na uspokojenie. – Wiesz, miałem dziwny sen – zaśmiałem się i wziąłem od niego kawę. Nie zważając na zbyt wiele, pocałowałem go krótko w usta.

- Bakterie – burknął, znów uderzając mnie łokciem.

- Miło cię wiedzieć, kapitanie – szepnąłem i przytuliłem go do siebie. W tej chwili nie chciałem nawet próbować zrozumieć tego snu. Jednak na pewno nie chciałbym tam wrócić, bo mimo iż tamten świat był idealny, to nie był on mój.


End file.
